mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Sora's official pixel art. |universe = |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Medium-light |final = |tier = B |ranking = 22 }} Sora is a newcomer starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. His sprites are custom-made and based on his appearance in KINGDOM HEARTS II. Sora is currently ranked 22nd out of 40 on the tier list, placing him in the B tier, a small leap from his 25th-place position on the last tier list at the very bottom, but it is still a big drop from his 5th-place position on the tier list for the previous demo build, giving him having the third largest tier drop. Sora's strengths include a has great combo ability, good range in most of his attacks, solid, speedy aerials and reliable KO moves in his forward smash and up smash. He has a great air game with long range in his aerial attacks and little start up and ending lag in most of his aerial attacks. He is one of the best edgeguarders in the game so breaking his guard will be tough. Additionally, Aerial Recovery sports impressive maneuverability and does not leave Sora helpless, allowing for varied followups. However, Sora's below average weight and being a below avaerage faller makes him easy to KO vertically and horizontally. Some of his recovery options leave him open while he is trying to get back to the stage, as Aerial Recovery covers an unimpressive vertical distance despite its maneuverability, and Flowmotion covers minimal vertical height when angled upwards. He has low priority for a fighter with a disjointed hitbox, and he has a hard time KOing his opponents due to having only two reliable KO moves which are needed to be kept fresh in order to net the KO, much like . Sora appears to have a low player base and lackluster representation in online tournaments. His tournament placings fluctuate, but are generally low and his results are incredibly inconsistent when compared to other characters. Attributes Sora is a medium-weight character heavily focused on damage racking and combos. His strongest aspect is his air game, which is where his combo ability shines the most, as his aerials have good range and priority. His neutral aerial is a fast combo extender or starter, as players can keep Sora's forward momentum on hit due to each hit giving him a slight upward boost. Forward aerial is a fast and reliable KO option which can be set up into from most of his aerials, and while his back aerial can do the same with a slightly earlier, it does have some startup. Finally, his up and down aerials can serve as viable combo extenders due to their vertical launch angle and low knockback, further compounded by the vertical boost they provide on hit. Sora's fast aerials, in addition to his fast air speed, also give him a spectacular edgeguarding game, which opponents may have trouble breaking through. This impressive air game is also mirrored in his ground game. He sports good ground mobility, allowing him to chase down his victims to start or extend combos reliably. HIs neutral attack is very quick, and has an above-average damage output, in addition to the first and second hit being capable of locking. All of his tilts serve as reliable combo starters due to their low knockback, vertical launch angles, and low ending lag. His most reliable KO moves, his forward smash and up smash, are very damaging, allowing Sora access to reliable finishers. HIs grab game also sports some utility, as his forward throw can set up a tech-chase situation due to its horizontal launch angle, while his up and down throws can set up combos His special moveset is also very versatile. Strike Raid is a good damage-racking tool because of its duration, and this can also turn it into a good edgeguarding tool. In addition, its hitboxes send the opponent towards Sora, allowing it to extend combos. Flowmotion can allow different attacks depending on the directional input, and like the rest of his attacks, is a good damage-racking tool. Command Deck is very useful as well: Blizzard can be used to freeze enemies for a short time, denying approaches; Thunder is an excellent anti-air move, and Fire is useful for its KO ability. Additionally, Aerial Recovery sports impressive maneuverability and does not leave Sora helpless, allowing him to extend his already-lengthy combo strings or extend his recovery with Flowmotion. However, due to Sora's below average weight, and below average accelerated falling speed, he is very easy to KO vertically and horizontally. Additionally, he lacks reliable ways to deal with projectiles, as his main options are slow or require him to be on the ground, which gives him trouble breaking through fighters with a camping-heavy playstyle. Arguably, his most crippling flaw is his overreliance on strings to rack up damage reliably; most of his attacks, including his aerials, have unimpressive damage outputs, which forces Sora to perform lengthy strings of combos to rack up amounts of damage that most other characters could achieve in far fewer hits. This is further exacerbated by Sora having only two aerial KO moves, in the form of his forward aerial and back aerial, and two reliable grounded KO moves, his forward smash and up smash, with the latter having mediocre KO potential despite its high damage output in comparison to the rest of his moveset. As such, this can prove problematic if Sora goes against opponents who perform good D.I., momentum canceling, or heavy characters like . In addition, many of his grounded moves have punishable lag, which can leave Sora open to attack if he misses them, and all of his throws, while sporting good utility, cannot KO at reasonable percentages. His recovery options do grant him some control over his route, but leave him extremely open to gimping once he loses his double jump, further worsening his offstage survivability. Despite having a somewhat versatile recovery near the stage, once Sora is knocked far enough away from the stage with no double jump, his chances of survival are very low, as Aerial Recovery, though it does not leave Sora helpless, is rather slow and does not grant a high vertical distance. Additionally, Flowmotion covers very minimal vertical height, even when angled upwards, has a very slow startup, does not ledge snap until the end of the move, has a very small edge grab range, and leaves Sora helpless when used in midair, in addition to being somewhat slow. Overall, Sora is a combo-heavy character who sports a playstyle similar to Sheik: the objective of his playstyle is to rack up damage quickly, and finish them off when he gets an opening. However, his mediocre recovery, low weight, and overreliance on lengthy combo strings to rack up damage hold him back from the higher tiers, keeping him as a mid-tier character. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes and Revisions In the latest version, Sora was mostly buffed. Below is a summary of the changes to Sora in demo 1.1: * * * * In competitive play Match ups Notable players Active Inactive Tier placement history In the tier lists for demo v0.6; Sora ranked 6th of C tier on the first list and ranked 8th of C tier on the second list where he was seen as a lower-mid tier character. On the tier lists for demo v0.7; Sora stayed a solid mid tier character due to him staying C tier for both lists. He ranked 9th of C tier on the first list and ranked 8th of C tier on the second list. Sora's tier position jumped in demo v0.8v; Sora ranked 4th of A tier where he was seen as top tier character. In demo v0.9a; Sora ranked 5th of what can be considered A tier where he is still seen as a top tier character. However, in demo v0.9b, whilst initially considered a Top 5 character by many, Sora dropped to 25th of C tier where he is now seen as a low tier character again. On the second tier list of V0.9b, he dropped once more to at 29th of C tier, dead last and is considered the worst character of the demo. However, in new tier list Sora raised from 29th tier to 27th, making him no longer the worst character of v0.9b. Gallery Costumes Artworks Sorabig.gif|Sora's first line art in the Smash Flash DOJO!!!. SoraCSS.png|Sora's first art, used in the character selection screen from v0.6 to v0.8b. SoraInG.png|Sora's second art, used in-game from v0.6 to v0.8b. Taken from KINGDOM HEARTS II. SSF2 Sora (Early).png|Sora's third early pixel art in the DOJO!!!. SSF2 Sora (early).png|Sora's fourth pixel art, used from v0.9a to Beta 1.1. Screenshots RSoraDownT.png|Sora using his down tilt, on Palutena's Shrine. NSoraFThrow.png|Sora attacking with his forward throw, on WarioWare, Inc.. NSoraRun.png|Sora running alongside , on Lake of Rage. RSoraDead.png|Sora at a knockdown state, while taunts off-screen. RSoraStun.png|A stunned Sora, on Sky Pillar. SoraGD.png|Sora and about to use Strike Raid, on The World That Never Was. Sora 1.png|Two Soras next to each other, on Devil's Machine. Sora 2.png|Sora grabbing near Sea-salt ice cream, on Princess Peach's Castle. Sora 3.png|Sora taunting, while and stand, on Palutena's Shrine. Sora 4.png|Sora being affected by poison, close to and White Mage, on Sky Pillar. Early designs Sorapic1.png|Sora attacking , on Twilight Town. Sorapic2.png|Sora using Glide while dashing, on Green Hill Zone. Sorapic3.png|Sora using his down special move, Command Deck, on . Designs Old Design - Sora 1.png|Sora's first early design used in demo v0.6 to Beta 1.1. Idle animation used until v0.7. Old Design - Sora 2.png|Sora's second idle pose, used from demo v0.8a to Beta 1.1. New Design - Sora.PNG|Sora's new, second design, added in Beta 1.2. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Sora.png|Sora's congratulations screen on Classic mode. SSF2 Beta Movie - Sora.png|Sora in the SSF2 Beta intro. Splash screen - Sora.png|Sora's splash screen, from his resprite trailer. Trivia *Throughout SSF2's development, Sora has gone through the most changes to his moveset out of all the characters in the game. *From demos v0.6 to v0.7, Sora's voice clips were taken from . External link *Sora's v0.8 Dev Blog Category:Newcomer characters Category:Starter characters Category:Third-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series